elite_force_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
The Mindswap
The Mindswap is the 8th episode of Season 1 of Elite Force Adventures; and the 8th episode in the series overall. Plot synopsis Bree: Team Meeting! Team Meeting! Kaz: Yes, my lady Chase: What did you just say to Bree, Kaz? Kaz: She's beautiful, I'm good looking, we're perfect together. You'll understand soon Chase: No Kaz You cannot go out with my sister It's bad enough that Oliver and Skylar are dating Also, are you inplying I'll never get a girlfriend Kaz: Yeah Chase: I will one day You think being the smartest man in the world is fun? Kaz: I would pass Chase: Well, I sure wouldn't want to live your life Touching everything Being a weirdo Kaz: I wouldn't want to be an old man who brags about geometry Chase: Goodbye, Charles Kazimerias Duncan Kaz: See ya later Chase Boring Davenport (The next day, Chase wakes up in a bed and he is Kaz) Chase: Oliver, what am I doing in here? Where's Kaz (Kaz gets out of a capsule) Kaz: Ready to find an element of the periodic table? Chase: Aaahh! Kaz, is that you? (Kaz makes a lser bow) Kaz: These scientifically logical bionic abilities are much more desirable to my aestetic tastes than the nonsensical ability to generate fire from my appandages. Wow, I sound like Albert Einstein, the great German Scientist who discovered relativity Chase: Why is he talking like that?! Oliver: Because, Kaz, he's highly intelligent Chase: What happened to me? Oliver: I'm not sure, kaz You seem to have been born with a learning disability Chase: I am Chase Davenport! Oliver: Yeah, right Kaz Later... Bree: Hey Kaz Chase: Bree, you know how yesterday I said I would want to live Kaz's life. Well, now I am! Bree: Yeah right Say something only Chase would know Chase: I'll be right back 8:55Chase McFlyBree: Okay, kazzy Chase: Kaz, or Chase or whoever you are, remember how you said you wouldnt want to live Kaz's life? Well now you are! I'm Kaz! 8Kaz: Yada yada Listen here, Chase I am enjoying this brand-new intellectual existence with all of its fascinating powers Chase: Give me myself back! Kaz: I don't know how Maybe Oliver has the mind-swap device That we used when I saved your life (Kan goes to Oliver) Kaz: Oliver, do you by any chance recall the day we met-I mean, you met Bree and..I? Oliver: Yeah? Kaz: So, there was a mind-swap device Kaz and chase used it to swicth inteligence Do you know where the device currently is Oliver? Oliver: Uh... heh heh Skylar: It's in Chase's capsule Chase: Give it to me! Oliver: Fine I'll get it (Oliver gets the device) Oliver: Here you go, Kaz (Chase puts it on) They swap back Oliver: Which one of you is Kaz again? Kaz: I'm Kaz Oliver: Got it Chase: Oliver, Why did you do this? Oliver: Skylar, Bree, and I all worked together We were mad at your arguing So we gave you each other's lives So you'd become friends again Does that make sense? Chase and Kaz: Yeah Bree: How about a team hug? Chase: Kaz, Bree, you have my blessing. (They hug) Bree: Now that that's settled, we need to track down Lexi. Oliver: If Maximinus was in Italy, Lexi might be as well Appearances * Chase Davenport * Kaz Duncan * Oliver Ross * Bree Davenport * Skylar Storm Notes & trivia * This is where you can put notes and trivia, anything that is interesting or strange can be included here | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}} Category:Kidofilms Category:Elite Force Adventures